Second Chances
by Maura-Jane95
Summary: This is a spin off of "Forever and Always". I decided to continue the series separately off the one-shot so that I wouldn't run the chance of ruining the original. It starts off two years later with Jane and Maura's wedding. It will continue from there and suggestions for future chapters are more than welcome.


Two years had passed since Frankie died, leaving Maura a widow with a newborn and a two year old. Now officially engaged to Jane, and having been dating for the last six months, Maura couldn't help but wonder if things had moved a little too fast. She had seen the looks people gave Jane, thinking her shallow for hooking up with his dead brother's wife. Heard the talk going around that Jane had no business being with Maura, and that she was just taking advantage of her. Sure to some people two years didn't seem like a long time between the death of one husband and the engagement to a wife, but Maura felt that she had spent long enough mourning over her losses. Angela wasn't exactly excited when she found out that Maura and Jane were dating, but had quickly adjusted to the idea and offered her assistance in babysitting for date night.

Olivia, at almost five years old, called Jane "Mama" Instead of the "Aunee Jay" that had come out of her mouth as a two year old. Little Frankie, or Frankie as the family now officially called him, called Jane "Mama" too, and Maura was "Mommy". Frankie had black curly hair like his dad, but his eyes were hazel like his mothers. Though much like the late Frankie had, little Frankie followed his sister Olivia around and wanted to do exactly what she was doing. Olivia thought it was cute, but on more than one occasion, it had caused more problems than not. In her Kindergarten class, kids picked on her for having two moms, and for one being her aunt previously. Olivia didn't pay them any mind, though Maura was upset that her daughter it seemed would have the same problems making friends that she did. Jane on the other hand taught Olivia how to play baseball, and who to make friends with. The little girl quickly made friends with boys in her class for knowing how to "not throw like a girl", she also made friends with one little girl who was new to the class and from France. She quickly made it known to the girl that she had learned French from her mother, and they became fast friends, holding conversations in the back row of seats in class. Then the time came for Maura and Jane's wedding to happen…

_Olivia and her new friend Jacqueline stood by the snack table, eating before the wedding while they still had the chance. Jackie was to sit in the front next to Constance, and Olivia was to be the flower girl. Strawberry-blonde hair had been brushed out, and curled for the occasion, a little pink dress put on the little girl with a big silver bow wrapping around her middle and tying in the back. She held a basket full of flowers that she would toss as she walked down the aisle only a couple steps ahead of her mom. Big hazel eyes looked up into her mom's when she noticed her walking their way. "Êtes-vous prêt?" She said to both the girls, in French for Jackie's preference. "Oui", they responded. Maura smiled at the two girls and headed towards the little chapel, the girls following suit. Jackie sat by Constance, while Maura and Olivia waited behind the big double doors for the music to start. Jane stood nervously at the altar, waiting for the rest of her life to begin. Olivia began heading down the aisle, throwing flower petals as she walked. Behind her was Frost and Cailin, Cailin wearing the light pink dress with a silver bow, much like Olivia's and also meant for the bridesmaids, her hair pulled up into a bun with a few loose curls. Frost was wearing a silver and white suit, so that it would match the rest of the wedding as Maura had planned it. Behind them Korsak and Hope, both of whom felt too old to be a bridesmaid and groomsmen, were wearing the same outfits as the two people in front of them, Hope's hair laying loosely around her shoulders. Although she didn't get the chance to have Maura grow up knowing her, she had decided to be the other bridesmaid for the wedding since no one else was available and she wanted to be a part of it for Maura. She gave a curt nod to Constance as she walked by, receiving a nod in return, they both understood each other at that point. Finally, Maura appeared behind them, and she took Jane's breath away. _

_Her white dress was covered in lace, tying up in the back all the way down like a corset. It hugged her curves in all the right places leaving little to the imagination. Her train wasn't very long, only about five feet, and the dress itself didn't drag on the ground very much. Jane was surprised she didn't see any birds or other wild animals helping her carry the dress down the aisle, it would have fit the situation. Long sleeves covered Maura's arms in yet more lace, finally going over her hands like a glove, but leaving her fingers uncovered. Her hair was braided with small flowers weaved into the braid that cascaded down her back, and she wore no veil. Hazel eyes shimmered with tears of happiness waiting to fall, and Jane gulped. Maura finally made it to the altar and stood in front of Jane, waiting for the Preacher to start the ceremony._

" _Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Maura and Jane in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace._ _Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. "_

"_I Jane Rizzoli, take you Maura Isles, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."_

"_I Maura Isles, take you Jane Rizzoli, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."_

_"I Jane give you Maura this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

"_I Maura give you Jane this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

_"By the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Maura and Jane shared a simple kiss, really, Simple, yet passionate leaving a slow burning fire in the pit of Jane's stomach. Jane vowed to kiss her again, repeatedly, after tonight, and throughout the week of their honey moon. There was a series of "Awes" throughout the room._

_"I present to you Dr. and Detective Rizzoli" the preacher said, after being asked politely by the couple to do so. A series of claps resonated throughout the small chapel, and smiles were given. Many people got up to give Maura a hug and Jane a pat on the back. Their kids both ran up to them, Olivia reaching for Maura, and Frankie reaching for Jane, both being picked up simultaneously by their parents. If the day could get any better Jane didn't know. The wedding had gone amazingly, she was now married to who she deemed as the most beautiful woman on the planet, and next week they were going to Hawaii for three days by themselves followed by a week in Disneyworld with their kids. Life couldn't get any better than this could it? _

_Maura, unknown to Jane, was thinking the same thing, while simultaneously wondering if people would leave Jane alone now that they were married. Only time could tell, but for now, Maura wouldn't complain, she had her kids and Jane, as far as she was concerned that was all she would ever need. _

_The reception was now starting, and the smiles on everyone's faces were priceless. All was well that day, and the couple couldn't have been happier._


End file.
